MetalGarurumon
* (w/ WarGreymon)Digimon Adventure, "Our War Game!" M2 Omnimon X * (w/ WarGreymon) ZeedGarurumonDigimon Masters Omnimon Zwart *(w/ WarGreymon)Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory,Omnimon Zwart: "A holy knight Digimon and member of the Royal Knights that fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/tri./Next Order) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/tri./Rumble Arena/2/Allstar Rumble) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Hideto Fujimoto Nokia Shiramine Hero (Next Order) Ponch |s1=BlackMetalGarurumon |s2=MetalGarurumon X |s3=ZeedGarurumon |s4=CresGarurumon |n1=(En:) MetalGururumon''Digimon Fusion, "Disaster in the Dust Zone!" 21 |n2=('Sr:) МеталоГарурумон n dub MetaloGarurumon |n3=('''CH:) 金属加鲁鲁兽''Digimon Encounters'' |g1=Garurumon-species }} MetalGarurumon is an Android Digimon. It is the final form of Garurumon and the ultimate form of Garurumon-species Digimon,Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight Digimon Gallery: MetalGarurumon: "The ultimate form of Garurumon-species Digimon, it powered up without losing its agility by performing metallization of its body." and powered itself up by metallizing almost its entire body. Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body, whose number is rivaled by those of MegaGargomon, the high-temperature counterpart to the low-temperature MetalGarurumon. It radiates invisible lasers from the four Laser Sights on its snout, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as s and s, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms extending from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at extremely high speed. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw'This attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40 and "Trash Day" 44, "Metal Blaster" in Digimon Tamers, " " 13, "Freezer Burn" in Digimon Fusion, "Freeze Breath" in Digimon World 2, and "Freezing Breath" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Championship, Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( Breath): Spews cold air at that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. *'Grace Cross Freezer':In English materials, this attack is named "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, Digimon All-Star Rumble, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links, "Ice Wolf Bite" in Digimon: The Movie, "Giga Cross Freezer" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "G Cross Freezer" in Digimon Battle and Digimon Rumble Arena, and "Metal Wolf Claw" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. *'Garuru ':In English materials, this attack is named "Metal Wolf Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Giga Missile" in Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52, "Metal Slamming Attack" on and , and "Ice Wolf Claw" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. In Japanese materials, this attack is named "Freeze Bomber" in Digimon Adventure, "Revival! VenomVamdemon the Devil" 39 and Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Fires a missile from its chest. *'Metal Wolf Snout': Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout. *'Metal Howling': Attacks the enemy with a powerful howl. *'Metal Wolf Throw'This attack retains its original name of "Metal Fang" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Metal Fang): A stronger version of Freeze Fang. *'Blizzard Bash' (Blizzard Attack) *'Giga Missile' *'Burst Wolf Claw' (Giga Destruction) *'Metal Wolf Claw' (Metal Scratch) *'Metal Claw' Design MetalGarurumon is a quadrupedal cyborg lupine automated all over the body, encased in dark blue metal. Weapons systems, like missiles, ammo, and lasers are hidden inside its body and on its front limbs rests a pair of rocket launchers. It wears a dark blue helmet with two teeth in between with a pair of scutes on the back, and on its snout is a red nose and contains four laser sights. Its metallic joints have three spikes and its back emerge blade-like wings that release light energy. It has a blade-like tail, and its neck underbelly is coated in yellow plated metal, and the area that launches a missile has Gabumon's chest symbol. Like most of the Garurumon-species Digimon, areas of its body has a striped dark and light blue motif. Etymologies ;MetalGarurumon (メタルガルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Metal *'(Ja:)' , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MetalGarurumon card, titled "Cocytus Breath", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Cocytus Breath technique. Cocytus Breath deals Data-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World Data Squad MetalGarurumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following conditions have been met: *Unlocked WereGarurumon. *Have 30 Nature Spirits Digimon. *Have 30 Metal Empire Digimon. *Inflicted at least 2000 damage in one attack. *Inflicted 20,000 damage. *Attacked 150 times. *Fought 150 enemies. *Opened 10 chests. *350 STR. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City as the Battle Master of the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card is #037 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2250 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Metal Wolf Claw": inflicts 700 damage. * "Garuru Tomahawk": inflicts 450 damage. * "Giga Cross Freezer": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Fire-type opponents. Its support effect is "If own Cards in Hand 3 or more, opponent's Attack Power becomes 0.". This card can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell "MTLGARURUMON" to him. Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. MetalGarurumon also can be obtained by trading a MetalSeadramon at the digimon centre. Digimon World 3 MetalGarurumon can be obtained by raising a MetalMamemon to level 40 with 0 (Agumon), 120 (Renamon), 140 (Veemon), 190 (Guilmon), 200 (Kotemon, Kumamon), 240 (Monmon) Machine Resistance, or for Patamon, MetalMamemon at level 50 with 0 Machine Resistance. Getting MetalGarurumon to level 99 will unlock MegaGargomon. MetalGarurumon can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon during battle with WarGreymon, whilst getting both to level 40 will unlock Omnimon. For Agumon, MetalGarurumon unlocks Digitamamon at level 20, and Grizzmon at level 30 with 400 defence. It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 51/51. Digimon World Re:Digitize MetalEtemon digivolves from WereGarurumon and can digivolve to Omnimon if it has a WarGreymon DigiMemory. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MetalGarurumon digivolves from Megadramon, MetalMamemon, and WereGarurumon, and can digivolve to Omnimon if it has a WarGreymon DigiMemory. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A MetalGarurumon in Pathfork Island is aware that the once had a MetalGarurumon as a partner, so requests a fight against them to see just how powerful the former MetalGarurumon is. After being defeated, MetalGarurumon join the City and joins the research lab, giving rewards based on how many attacks their Hero's partner Digimon have learned. MetalGarurumon is a Ice Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WereGarurumon, MachGaogamon, MetalMamemon and Datamon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon with WarGreymon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon at level 45 with 80 to 90 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalGarurumon is #310, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 312 HP, 338 MP, 167 Attack, 121 Defense, 124 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Ether Ring, Mist Coat, and Quick 4 traits. MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. In order to digivolve to MetalGarurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended a Gabumon. MetalGarurumon can also DNA digivolve from Mammothmon and MetalMamemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 47, with 10,000 Beast experience, and 300 speed. MetalGarurumon can DNA digivolve to Omnimon with WarGreymon. MetalGarurumon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg and the Tusk Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalGarurumon is #211, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Fire elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, God Eye, Dodge Dance, and Challenger traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon and can digivolve into Omnimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MetalGarurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived MetalGarurumon and befriended a Gabumon. It can be hatched from the Nature DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MetalGarurumon DigiFuses from WereGarurumon, Garurumon, and Gabumon, and can DigiFuse to Omnimon with WarGreymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalGarurumon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Zudomon, Chirinmon, and WereGarurumon and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with WarGreymon. Its special attacks are Ice Wolf Claw and Garuru Tomahawk and its support skill is Feral Pulse, which increases Speed by 15%. In Complete Edition, Garuru Tomahawk has been replaced by Freezing Breath. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalGarurumon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Zudomon, Chirinmon, and WereGarurumon and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with WarGreymon. Its special attacks are Ice Wolf Claw and Freezing Breath and its support skill is Feral Pulse, which increases Speed by 15%. Digital Monster D-Project MetalGarurumon is one of the Megas of the Snowfield area, following WereGarurumon. Post-game, the Gabumon in the Snowfield will digivolve to MetalGarurumon, aided by WarGreymon, to fight the party. MetalGarurumon, with WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon, can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World Championship MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. Digimon Battle MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. It can digivolve to BlackMetalGarurumon Digimon Masters MetalGarurumon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon which has a Riding Mode. MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon, and can digivolve to ZeedGarurumon once the "Z'd-hou" has been applied to it. It can also Jogress to Omnimon with WarGreymon. Digimon Heroes! MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon and can DNA digivolve to Omegamon with WarGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. Digimon Links MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon, Zudomon, and WereGarurumon, and digivolves to Omegamon and MetalGarurumon X. Digimon ReArise MetalGarurumon some instances can digivolve from WereGarurumon and some instances can digivolve to Omegamon or Gabumon Bond of Friendship. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles de:MetalGarurumon